CatLife I'll never fall for anyone!
by The Fire Key
Summary: Sequel to CatLife - The White Kitty . What is happening in the guild .. and why the hell is going on between Luca and Kaiya? And who is that girl Kasai is falling for? Read ? Yeah you can find it out that way
1. Chapter 1 Bad omen

**CatLife - I'll never fall for anyone!**

**TheFireKey.**

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the Sequel of my CatLife - The White Kitty.**

**So if you have not read that story , so do that first or you will just look like a question mark when you read this !**

**Anyway ..**

**Here is the Sequel and I wonder if it will be popular like my first one ! **

***smile***

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters , just this sequel story !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

A long pink-haired teen came into the guild and held hands with a black-blue-haired guy who smiled at everyone.

It was Lucy and Natsus daughter - Kaiya and her boyfriend Luca.

They had been together for nearly two years and Kaiya was really happy.

Natsu however, had felt a strange feeling from her daughter's boyfriend, but still accepted him to avoid Lucy's enormous wind kind threat- to not judge every single person only for those smell odd.

Kaiya took steps away to the bar and sat down at her mother's "place" and called Liz - the new bartender - her attention.

Luca sat down beside her, still with his hand in one of her.

Liz was barely 14 years old and already looked set to be 22, minimum.

She had long black hair that went to her waist and her dark blue eyes confirmed that she got them from her mother - Juvia.

Liz smiled at her and nodded towards Luca, who nodded back in reply.

**- Hey Mind Reader! **Said Liz happily and knock her fist against Kaiyas.

**- Hey self glass freak, and it is not reader .. but more mind users .. Replied Kaiya with a smile and watched as Liz shivered and quickly looked away.**

**- You know I do not like it when you say like that .. Kaiya, **said Liz sadly and bit her lip to prevent the tears would form in her eyes.

**- Sorry Liz .. , You can arrange some food for me to believe? I'ma bit behind on the rent again .. and then .. and Micki actually eats like a horse at our house.**

Micki is Happy and Carla's one daughter, Kaiya was adopting when she turned 15.

Which now equal to about 3 years ago because she was 18 and moved out.

Liz laughed and nodded at her.

**- Of course, but you have to pay up a little , got it?**

Kaiya sighed and shot over 20 jewels over the bar and watched as Liz took them and counted before she pushed the cash register and threw them down and then slammed the cash register mashines lock and smiled at her.

**- Nice to do business with you Kaiya.**

Kaiya waved just before Liz disappeared around the corner into the kitchen to arrange something good to eat them both.

Guild doors went up and into No. 1 was guild shredder within jobs Requester, and also known to be Kaiyas twin - Kasai.

He had matured over the years since she had last seen him but she still thought he was more like a fourteen year old than an age of eighteen as she.

**- Hey Sister! , **He shouted happily and waved her hand to her.

Kaiya sighed but waved back before she turned around completely and received food that Liz had been finished and put in front of her and Luca.

**- Oy Flame Head! **, Shouted Rech Libeno - Kasais No. 1 rival guild and only ice users - and Kasai looked over to him before a bunch of different flames blazed up around him and he smiled his dad's tooth smile and broke both his knuckles at the same time.

**- Now I'm Fired up! **Growled Kasai high and the brawl was started.

Kaiya sighed and laid her head on the bar and pushed away the food that was left, and closed both her eyes.

Luca had already finished eating and was now sitting with his cell phone and shot her twin brother's purple flames that melted a huge ice ball.

**- Kaiya .. **Said Makarov, and she looked up.

Makarov was their guild leader and even he who has taken both Kasai and Kaiya under his wing when both their parents disappeared on a mission that could mean death.

Kaiya watched Makarov and wondered what he wanted her this time.

She was accustomed to, he called out to her very often and it was usually when he heard from her parents and they wanted her to know how they did.

**- Yes, Sir? ,** She answered him and he waved at her to come.

Kaiya excused herself and whispered that she had to go - to Luca, who was busy grinning and shoot further on her twin brother's strange kind - and she followed Makarov in to his office.

**- So what do you want me this time .. **Asked Kaiya and watched Makarov when they come into his office and closed the door behind them both.

Makarov had his back to her and began to pour himself a glass of water to him without asking if she even wanted, and he sighed heavily.

Kaiya felt the strange atmosphere in the air and she heard her heart pounding fast in both her ears.

_It was no good news anyway .. _, That could she see on him ..

She swallowed hard and tried to calm her pounding heart to hear what Makarov said.

**- Kaiya .. , He said, looking up from his water-filled glass.**

Kaiya met his eyes and she saw the shine of them.

_Hell ... it was bad news!_

Kaiya bie herslef in her lower lip and waited for Makarov to continue.

**- Kaiya ... I .. 'm so sorry .. but .. your mother has died ..**

Kaiya was staring at him while the words sank in slowly in her head.

_Your mother has died .._

_your Mother Has Died .._

_Lucy Dragneel is dead._

Kaiya was shaking, she could not control her magic, either.

Things in his room flew around and was thrown at his large window behind him and she was screaming, screaming so amazingly loud that it reminded Makarov on Lucy's screaming grief - and it stabbed in his heart.

Lucy .. his s - mages brat, she was to experience the most .. dead, alive, buried .. family, marriage, love, hate .. and even now death again.

The door to his office flew open and there stood all the members of the guild with big eyes and did not understand why Kaiya cried out in grief.

Luca stood beside Liz and Liz prevented him from entering, while Kasai came forward and threw himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around his twin sister.

**- Sch sch .. Kaiya .. what is it .. SCH SCH .. **He tried to calm her down while he turned his eyes to Makarov.

**- What did you tell her!**

Makarovs eyes were still glossy and Kasai stared at him while he whispered several times to himself**. - No, no .. it can not be so .. Say it is not so!**

All the guild looked at each other and did not understand what was happening before their eyes.

Kasais grip on his twin sister became harder and his dragon roar his grief and was mixed by his twin sister's screaming grief.

* * *

**Natsu , Happy .**

I was looking down on my both bloody hands ,while I fall on my bar knees and grabbed her lifeless body.

_No .. Why?_

Happy was by my side and his eyes was read of thoose salted tears who had falling from them.

Her body was bleeding and her beautiful blonde hair who always was shining , was now crayon white and dead like her body.

Her rose pink skintone to skin was now instead crayon white like her hair.

I hold on her at my chest and dragon roar out my sorrow in that cold winter snow.

**-WHY?** , I screamed and roar a new dragon roar , and my arms around her lifeless body harded.

I heard claws rips at the ice behind oss three and I know who it was, but I was not happy to see him like I was before when I was searching for him.

_He was the reason that she was dead._

**- Leave Igneel .. I don't want to see you .. **, I whispered and buried my face in her crayon white hair and let the tears fall down my cheeks and drop down on it.

Igneel hung with his head and he saw in his corner of his eye , that Happy was comforting me with one of his front paw and tapped me on my left shoulder.

_I didn't wanted this to happend!_

**- My Son .. , This was her destiny .. her mother travled the same road as she did now ..**

I rosed me up and turned around angry and glared madly on him , and my words was like poison.

**- I DON'T CARE ABOUT DESTINY! SHE IS MY LIFE AND WITHOUT HER , I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!**

Igneel looked at me , and his head hung agian.

**- Natsu .. Lucy hadn't wanted you to take your life if she died .. she had wanted you to move on and take care of your life ..**

_I was disgusting of his words ! He didn't know what Lucy wanted !_

**- YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SO STOP SAY THINGS WHEN YOU NOT EVEN KNOW HER!**

Ingeels eyes were sad, and those red lentils in his eyes looked lifeless now.

And his words he said, maked me to froze at my place.

**- I am her father.**

* * *

**TBC ...**

**Dun dun dun !**

**Shit and o my god !**

**Have Lucy died?**

**Well .. what do you think .. hmm?**

**Igneel is Lucys Father?**

**Review !**

**Hope you liked this first chapter .. because if you do .. I will start with chapter two then.**

**TheFireKey.**


	2. Chapter 2 back from the death

**CatLife - I'll never fall for anyone!**

**TheFireKey.**

**Hey guys !**

**I just thought that maybe I can upload 2 chapter this day so you can really get in to this story (:**

**heehe ..**

**Thanks for the ****2 reviews ****I got ( So far ) :)**

**Here is chapter 2.**

**Hope you will love it.**

***Smile***

**I**** don't ****own Fairy Tail or the charaters , only this sequel and K K ( Kasai and Kaiya ).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - back from the death.**

**Natsus POV.**

**- Huh? , **I exclaimed, staring at Igneel who nodded slowly.

_How ? What the .. ? Huh?_

I stared at my "Father" and waited for him to say something.

**- Natsu .. I am Lucy's father.**

I could not believe my ears or my eyes.

**- SO I AND LUCY IS SIBLINGS?**

Igneel now chuckled and shook his head.

**- No. .. in the first place so I didn't gave birth to you .. I found you alone and abandoned as a baby in a ravine, and second, Lucy's blood is a part of mine, and it's flowing trough her veins.**

_I couldn't say anything..._

**- I do not believe you .. If you are Lucy's father .. why have you not told me thoose years? Or even written or visit her?**

Igneel sighed and looked down at me and then at Lucy's lifeless body lying safe in my arms.

**- I promise to tell .. but please .. let me touch her Natsu .. I am begging you ..**

_I did not like the idea, but what could I argue with anyway? He was, after all, her father._

I sighed and he lay down and folded his wing as a roof cover for Lucy and me, though Happy was already under there and enjoyed the warmth that was there.

Igneel bowed his head under his wing and I dropped Lucy's lifeless body gently on my coat, I had to as a protect against the cold and chilly wind.

I watched as he followed my hand as I pushed aside a few hairs that have fallen on her eyelids.

Igneel rubbed his nose against her left side and winced as the cold struck him.

**- She is cold Natsu ..**

_I knew it, and I still could not do anything.._

As much as I would use my burning flames to warm her, it would just be pointless.

_She was already gone .. death as the white snow that fell down from the white sky._

Igneel breathed warmly at her and I could feel it stuck in me of jealously.

_I did not understand why._

_He was her father! no sick crazy perverted man who thought about to rape her!_

I rubbed my head with frustration of my sick mind I got in there and heard Igneel grunt my name.

**- Natsu .. Heat her ..**

_I did not know why .. she was already gone?_

But something in his eyes made me pick her up in my arms and use all my flames to warm her frozen lifeless body.

_It was then I heard a low sound, I very well could register._

I looked at Igneel who looked down on Lucy's body who was wrapped in my coat and I also looked down at her.

The sound was a little higher and I felt inside myself that my heart was beating hard, while the pulse was pounding in my ears.

_The pulse type._

_Weak pulse type._

I held her even more secure and increased my heat to spread increasingly hot around me.

I would not let her face with my eyes even one second, but instead took all my attention to the sounds I heard.

I stroked her forehead and winced as I felt that she was hot and not cold anymore.

I saw now that the color of her face was turning back and her arms as well.

I bent down to kiss her fragile lips and the sound became louder and faster when I touched them.

I felt two arms add their bearings on my neck and I also felt how my heart grew large again, and I also felt how my eyes got filled with tears.

_Doki doki .. doki .._

I could hear her heart pounding even higher and I wrapped my arms around her and felt she responded to my kiss.

_God .._

I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of brown chocolate colored ones and I shuddered while my lips formed into a smile.

**- Lucy .. , **I whispered at her lips.

**- Natsu ..**, she whispered back.

We kissed again and I noticed now that Happy had woken up and he was just as tearful as I am if not more, and he threw himself into her arms and burrowed his head into her chest and howled.

Lucy patted his head and smiled tiresome to him before she raised her eyes towards me again and stole a kiss from my lips.

_I could not be more happier!_

_Lucy lived!_

I wrapped my arms around her waist again and she threw her arms around my neck and we kissed again.

**- Excuse me .. if I'm disturbing your cozy hours .. but I would like to explain how .. **Said a voice that caused us both to freeze and discontinue our intimate moments.

Lucy turned her head towards me and sat instead on my lap while her gaze was on where Igneels big head was.

I admired her because she had not even begun to cry or be afraid of the huge beast, but instead sat quietly and smiled at it.

Igneel would just open his mouth, but Lucy did it before him, I frozed at her words.

**- I know who you are Igneel .. you are my father ..**

* * *

**Kaiyas Pov.**

_I did not understand why .. Why would our mother be dead? and what about the father?_

_Is he still alive?_

Many questions flowed around in my head but I had very few answers to them all.

Kasai was sitting next to me and had his head leaning against one of my shoulder and slept soundly.

We had both fallen asleep shortly after we cried out to the terrible grief.

A beep made me look up into the Makarovs desk and I was wondering what it could be.

I stood up, gently buffeted Kasai as he leaned against the wall next to him instead, and went to Makarovs desk.

There lay his cell phone and a new message was blinking for the display.

_It was from our father._

I unlocked the phone and opened the message before I knelt down on the floor, shaking.

_She was not dead .. She was Alive .. !_

_Oy Ji-chan!_

_I would like to tell you that Lucy is not dead .. it may sound like I'm joking now .. but she arose again from them dead .. believe me .. I myself was Shocked._

_But right now we are in Gralot and soon flying over Garitta Sea as you know very well where it is .. anyways .. we found Igneel .. yep .. and we are lifting home with him __*** grin ***_

_But you will not believe your eyes or ears when you know what I was told just now .._

_See you soon!_

_**PS: **__Tell our two children that Lucy is okay, even I, and Happy. We will come home about in five days .. take care of yourself so long .. and I have a lot of jewelry so I can pay you if Kasai has destroyed something again .. __*** Grin***_

_Bye Jii-chan! / Natsu._

I dropped cell phone in front of me and felt what a relief that spread within me.

_Our mother was alive!_

_While Dad and Happy was okay._

But the question that was pounding through my head was.

_Who is Igneel?_

I shook off the question as long and woke up instead Kasai, holding out Makarovs cell phone so he could read.

His face broke into a smile and his eyes filled with tears before he threw his arms around me and I felt myself how my eyes did the same, and we cried on each other's breasts with a respective smile on our lips.

* * *

**Lucy Pov.**

_I could not believe I have been there beside them all the time since the dark fell around me and I felt how cold I was._

_I had hovered at the side of Natsu and looked down at my dead cold body lying there in the snow and also felt a huge stab of pain, when I saw how he fell on his knees and lifted my lifeless body._

_His eyes, I will never forget .. it will haunt me for years._

_That glossy coat that was over his black - green onyx for eye color, and that empty hole that found in them, while the light had gone out of them._

_And his stone-carved face that was smooth and expressed loosely while he stroked my forehead and made thoose hair strings who was over my eyelids, to fall back into place again._

Ugh .. I just shudder of discomfort of the picture.

_He looked so lonely .. as fragile as a rose petal that has just reared back and faced the sun's rays for the first time._

_He was so lifeless but still alive .. as if he were a zombie._

**- What do you think of, Honey?**

I jerked back to reality and looked up from my lying position in Natsus knees and caught his sexy eyes in mine.

**- Nothing special .. you?**

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my lips.

**- The same.**

I returned his kiss, and put my arms around his neck as a desire that I wanted more.

He accepted my wish and threw both his arms around my waist.

**- Nnn ..**

_God .. his tongue .. it was just made for kissing with._

And his lovely pink prickly tousled hair was so soft and fragile when my fingers slipped into it and I shivered all the way from the toes of pleasure.

**- Geez .. Get a room you two ..** Said Happy, and I saw in the corner of my eye how Igneel grinned big.

**- What did you say? **Growled Natsu and reached for Happys tail, which he grabbed and held now Happy up o down in the air in front of me.

**- Natsu .. be nice to him .. he's just a cat ..**

Happy looked at me with stars in his eyes and they were shiny with tears filled in them.

**- Luuuucy!**

I sighed and grabbed my charm around my neck and whispered to myself. _**: - Water sword.**_

A huge long sword in pale blue water flew into the air over Natsus head and he dropped directly Happys tail so Happy landed into my lap.

I waved away the sword with my hand and gave him a kiss on the lips before I leaned back completely on his lap and closed my eyes.

Happy huddled down in my lap and closed also his eyes and we both fell asleep.

I could feel Natsus arms around me and I smiled before I was traveling into the dream world.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**Dun dun dun ..**

**See .. she was not dead, so don't fkn kill me !**

**And yeah .. how Igneel got to be Lucys father will you know about in the next chapter when they will come home to the guild agian.**

**Please Review !**

**Love you guys !**

_**~ a woman's heart can not be bought by money.. ~**_

**TheFireKey.**


	3. Chapter 3 I Hate You !

**CatLife - I'll never fall for anyone!**

**TheFireKey.**

**I'don't own Fairy Tail , only this story. and K,K,L,R ( kasai , Kaiya, Liz , Rech )**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I hate you !**

**- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID!** Cried Kaiya and kicked the guild doors , so all who were inside there started to lift there heads in shock.

_Kaiya Heartfilia Dragneel kicked __**NEVER**__ up doors. Something was wrong._

**- Can you please listen to me Kaiya?**

**- Shut up! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!** Cried Kaiya angrily, kicking an empty seat that stood in her way.

Luca was behind her and tried to get her to listen but she would not listen.

Liz said hello to her and glared ice cold at Luca who stood at the doorway, still unsure whether he was welcome or not.

Kaiya clenched her teeth and turned to Liz quickly.

**- Is Makarov in?**

Liz heard the sad tone of late sentice , but she nodded quickly and stared again at Luca.

Kaiya thanked her and hurried up the stairs and into Makarovs room, before she slammed the door and all the guild took their eyes to Luca who stood stiff as a poker.

**- What is that about ?** Said Kasai and went up to him angrily.

Luca took a deep breath and stained with his eyes before he knew how he was raised by the collar and pressed to the guild wall hard.

**- I SWEAR! IF YOU HAVE HURT MY SISTER, I PROMISE YOU I WILL PULL OUT YOUR TONGUE AND BURN ...**

**- Burn who Kasai?** Said a voice, and Kasai froze and he turned his gaze to the voice and his anger vanished just like that.

**- MOM! ,** He screamed and threw Luca backwords so he flew to the bar and smashed a few bottles in the process.

Lucy smiled a smile and caught her eighteen year old son in her arms and hugged him tightly.

**- Hey sweetheart ..** She said warmly, patted him lightly on the cheek.

- **Where is Dad? , **Began Kasai but Lucy didn't got the time to respond until they both heard a scream from the bar and Lucy sighed heavily.

Natsu had lifted Luca in a stranglehold and pushed him against the wall and there were flames around him.

**- WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. TO. MY. DAUGHTER. HUH?**

Luca swallowed hard and felt his throat snörptes together by the lack of air.

Lucy went to her husband and patted him gently on the shoulder.

**- Honey .. he starts to lack of oxygen ..**

Natsu dropped him and Luca took deep breaths for air.

Natsu turned to him with icy eyes.

**- IF I DO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MY DAUGHTER , I WILL BURN YOU UP UNTIL YOU SHOUTING YOU TO DEATH! GOT THAT?**

Luca nodded quickly, shaking all over his body.

Natsu looked pleased and went away to Kasai without any thought that Lucy is not following him.

Luca noticed an icy aura around him and he looked frightened and looked into a couple of icy brown eyes that belonged to Lucy Dragneel.

**- YOU!** She snapped and hit him in the face, which made everyone in the guild to jump to the surprise.

Natsu turned around with a face palme face and just stared at his wife who had an icy aura that he had never seen before.

**- YOUR LOW RAT! YOU SHOULD NOT LIVE!** Growled Lucy ice cold and before anyone could blink twice , so was Lucas clothes summarized in Fire flames and he screamed and tried to stifle them by rolling around on the floor.

Lucy turned and walked toward Makarovs room where she barely had time to open the door until she felt her daughter's face bore into her arms.

She held her and comforted her calm while she looked over her head and met Makarovs dark eyes.

**- Master.**

**- Lucy.**

It was an embarrassing silence before Makarov burst into tears and quickly turned a blind eye to hide them.

**- Mom! * SOB * Luca wants to break up * SOB * he says he does not *SOB*love me anymore!**

Natsu with good hearing could hear everything, and his anger was rather huge flames that spread to Luca who screamed again when a new pair of flames burst into flames in his clothing.

No one in the guild did something about it, but instead stood quietly there until Lucy came back with Kaiya beside her.

**- Honey .. it is enough .. He has earned enough .. **Said Lucy calmly and Natsu growled but dropped his flames so they disappeared.

Luca sat up and Lucy walked up to him and lifted his chin before his eyes buried her in his.

**- If I see you here again .. or that you contact my daughter even once, you will never see the sky again, you understand?**

Luca nodded, afraid to utter a word.

Kaiya was standing beside Lucy and she screamed to him in his ear: - **I HATE YOU! **

Lucy smiled cold and dropped his chin before she grabbed her charm around her neck, with one of her hands and whispered**: **_**"Elobia!"**_

A sharp knife wind flew to Luca and he flew out of the guild and flied far .. far away.

Lucy used the same wind to close the guild doors before she waved it away with one hand and turned to everyone in the guild.

No one was shocked even. They were accustomed to her icy personality .. but no one had never seen her use her powers to hurt anyone, exept that time with Sting .

**- What?** Said Lucy calmly, and her icy personality was blown away.

Natsu put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss, before Kaiya beat her arms around her father's waist.

Lucy waved at Liz and Liz waved cheerfully back and started getting a little to drink to her.

Lucy sat down at her bar chair and took a sip of her drink ordered.

**- He deserved more than that ..** Muttered Liz and Lucy nodded and took another sip.

**- But as I said .. nobody messes with your daughter .. isn't that right Tiger?**

Lucy laughed at her nickname she got by Gray as she clawed to Erza almost to death after having called her a dumb blonde.

**- It is true so true , honey.**

Liz smiled and heard the guild doors go up and she looked up and a broad smile appeared on her lips.

**- Mom, Dad! **, She shouted and waved happily to their parents.

Lucy turned her head and smiled at the couple Fullbuster.

Gray had his arm around Juvias waist and she seemed to melt into a puddle of water at any time, even though they were officially dating and even married + had a daughter together!

Juvia and Gray looked up when they heard their daughter's voice and waved at her back.

Lucy turned to her glass again and took another sip, but she did not get to enjoy it to fullo until a chair flew at her direction and she heard Kaiya screaming : - **MUM WATCH OUT!**

Lucy looked up in time to see the chair knock her in the face and a frozen silence came while the chair fell down Lucy's bright red angry face.

All swallowed hard while her eyes flew to her husband and Gray, who had begun to battle as usual.

She slammed down her glass firmly against the bar and was cursed at them two.

Natsu saw how Lucy was on the warpath and he also saw how Gray froze in the same motion as he used to throw the chair at Natsu.

But Natsu had ducked and the chair had been flying towards Lucy's direction and Natsu had heard how their daughter had shouted to her to watch out but it was too late.

**- Hi honey, **he said quietly, leaning against the wall beside him.

Lucy nodded briefly and turned to Gray, who stood stiff as a piece of ice with his hands in the air.

**- ...**

Gray heard the angry voice, and he swallowed hard and looked down at Lucy and met her cold eyes.

He began to shiver with discomfort and he felt how he was frozen inside.

Which was weird because he was an ice magic user.

Lucy grabbed him in the ear and pulled him to her eye level.

_Juvia was not even surprised._

_She was as angry if not more._

Liz hold in a grin to see her father being beaten to a pulp.

Juvia went up to Lucy, and laid her hand on her shoulder and Lucy met her eyes.

**- No. .. Lucy, **began Juvia and Gray looked at her with tears in her eyes.

_What a wonderful wife I have,_ thought Gray and felt the grip on his ear disappeared.

Lucy saw Juvias very straight smile and she knew what it meant.

**- He is my husband and it's my duty to .. punish him .. **Said Juvia and grabbed Gray's other ear and Natsu grinned and put his arm around Lucy's waist until they looked at how Juvia pulled Gray out from the guild.

**- Aaah FLAME BRAIN RESCUE ME ME PLEASE! **, Howled Gray all the way while Liz laughed at her father and the guild doors went back and Lucy bit her lip to not laugh.

**- Sorry Gray .. **, Mumbled Natsu and chuckled in Lucy's neck.

Lucy smiled and leaned back against Natsus chest.

Kasai smiled at his parents and then looked at Liz who was drying a little beer glas , until his eyes fell on his twin sister who was sitting in a corner and touched her finger around the surface of the glass in front of her.

Kasai sighed and walked over to her.

Kaiya looked up and he smiled at her before they started talking and the guild was back to normal.

* * *

**_- In another part of Magnolia. -_**

**- Are you OK with this?**

The woman with the dark hood nodded and hugged the man, a dark hood that answer.

**- Yes, they should know ..**

The man smiled and squeezed her hand before he saw in his corner of the eye the hand of the woman fell to her stomach that was utputad into a small ball.

**- True, well .. shall we go?** Asked the man and offered his dark-suited arm.

The woman nodded and took it with her one hand before they controlled their steps to the guild - Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Dun dun dun ..**

**OOH, this was probably a wonderful chapter, right?**

**oh oh .. Kaiya and Luca are not together anymore .. Hmm .. they still does not fit with each other anyway ..**

**Right?**

**hehe ..**

**Anyway .. oh god .. who is that woman and man in those dark hoods?**

**Hmm .. you'll have to know in the next chapter :)**

**Review and I update faster !**

**TheFireKey.**


	4. Chapter 4 Suprise !

_CatLife - I'll never fall for anyone!_

_TheFireKey._

_Hey guys!_

_Here is the Sequel of my CatLife - The White Kitty._

_So if you have not read that story , so do that first or you will just look like a question mark when you read this !_

_Anyway .._

_Here is the Sequel and I wonder if it will be popular like my first one !_

_*smile*_

_I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters , just this sequel story !_

_Enjoy !_

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_**Outside the Fairy Tail Guild.**_

_**- Are you ready? **_Asked the dark-suited man, the woman next to her and she nodded.

_**- Yes .. I've decided.**_

The man nodded and pushed up the guild gates.

* * *

_**-Inside the Guild-**_

Lucy was reading one of the books that Levi - one of her best friend and also two children's mother - had given her.

Natsu was proposed by Gray, as usual, but Gray did not look so very happy since yesterday's event.

Lucy could not help but smile at the image that was replayed in her head every time she looked back.

Juvias wicked smile and Gray's screaming words to Natsu that he would save him.

Lucy shook her head and smiled wider.

_The earth was really about to go under .._

Lucy was just the next page, when a strong wind struck her, and got all the leaves in the book to wander to.

_She was annoyed and stood up with an angry aura._

_Whoever it was that had disturbed her enthralling all would have to pay because she had not had time to memorize the page she was on._

Lucy noticed how many of the guild was looking at the guild gates, and Lucy turned her gaze even also there and was shocked by the sight she saw.

_A dark clothed pair, each with a similar dark hood stood in front of the guild gates inside the guild._

Lucy looked in the corner of her eye and saw how Natsu and Gray froze, staring wide-eyed at them hood dark-suited couple received.

_Lucy saw how Gray and Natsus started to frozen in a position and she had a sense of deja vu .. As if she had been through this before .. fixed long ago._

Liz was the person who broke the silence.

_**- Uhm Hello .. My name is Liz Full Buster, daughter of Gray and Juvia Full Buster, what can I do for you?**_

The hood dark-suited couple turned their attention to the young teenager in front of them and Lucy began to have yet another deja vu.

Liz got no answer so Kasai and Kaiya helped her out of there by muttering, "_such cold pair ..." _before they disappeared into the library to calm Liz.

Lucy's lips broke into a smile and she started to go against the cap-clad couple.

_**- I can not believe it's gone this long since we last saw each other ...**_

Natsu stared at Gray, then at his wife who continued to oppose the cap-clad couple with a wide smile on her lips.

_**- Lucy! What are you doing?**_

Lucy waved away just Natsus issue but instead stayed a few centimeters from the huvklädda pair.

_**- Isn't Erza ..?**_

All the guild fell silent and Lucy watched as the woman in the dark-suited hood froze before she sighed and took off his hood.

All the guild gasped and Lucy's smile grew wider.

_**- How did you know that it was me, Luce?**_ Asked Erza and looked at Lucy.

Lucy waved her hand in front of Erza and rolled her eyes.

_**- Simple .. those two over there .. , **_**Began to Lucy and nodded to the gray and Natsu- **_**froze and I had a deja vu, then when Liz welcomed you .. so I knew that you were not any such person who said hello to people just like that .. , And third was .. your perfume Erza .. although I do not have the best sense of smell that my husband has .. I could feel the smell of your perfume in the breeze team you created by pushing up the guild gates.**_

Erza grinned and ruffled on the Lucy hair.

**- You're smarter than I thought Luce ..**

Lucy rolled her eyes again and hugged Erza.

**- It's nice to have you back again ERZ ..**

**- The same Luce ..**

Natsu and Gray swallowed hard and sat opposite arm around each other's neck and danced while the sweat ran down their backs and forehead.

**- AYE! Best friends! Aye!**

Lucy laughed and Erza held in a smile.

**- Are you pregnant ERZ?**

Lucy's hand fell on Erzas little belly that bulged out over the dark garment.

Erza nodded and the man beside her, took off his hood and Lucy opened her eyes.

**- Jellal!**

* * *

_**Kasais POV.**_

We were led into Liz guild large library and tried to calm her down.

Kaiya, my twin sister had started looking for an interesting book to Liz to read, so she had her mind elsewhere.

I was still angry about was that awful dark-clad pair had treated our Liz.

_They could well at least said hello?_

I sighed and took Liz's hand in mine to give comfort and answers that I was here.

Liz squeezed my hand back in response and I smiled.

_Me and Liz has always been good friends, even Kaiya was able to get along with Liz._

_Sure, we were soon adults me and my twin sister, but it did not matter that Liz was only fourteen years old .. she behaved more like an adult anyway.._

I smiled and listened to Liz leaned back against my chest and sighed out.

_**- Thanks Kas.**_

I smiled again and pointed out a few hairs from her forehead that ended up there.

_**- You're welcome Liz.**_

_**-Ehrm!**_

Me and Liz sat up in pure shock and saw Kaiya who was holding out a book to Liz.

I rose from the couch we sat in and walked past my twin sister and onto the large balcony that belonged to the library.

* * *

_**Lucy POV.**_

I stared at the man next to Erza, who was Jellal and then Erzas the bulging belly.

_**- You mean Jellal is the father of your child?**_

Erza blushed scarlet red as her hair and nodded while she grabbed Jellals hand.

I heard a click and looked down on their hands and got a glimpse of something and my eyes enlarged.

_**- YOU are engaged!**_

Erza nodded, still redder and I threw myself at her with a smile.

_**- I JUST KNOW THAT YOU WOULD CHOOSE HIM ERZ!**_

Natsu and Gray and a few others went to Jellal and slapping him in the back to congratulate him.

I let go of Erza and smiled at Jellal.

_**- Well .. Congratulations to the child and your engagaaaah!**_

_I felt Natsus arm lay around my waist and how he kissed me on the neck before I even had time to react._

_Erza laughed and smiled at everyone._

_I was happy about her sake and Jellals._

_**- Gray ..**_

I saw Gray jumped and turned to Erza with a nervous smile.

_**- H-ha-ai?**_

Erza smiled and patted his shoulder.

_**- You have a nice daughter, you know that right? Well brought up.**_

Me and Natsu amazed at Erzas motion and stared at Gray who lost even his chin in pure shock.

_Where was Monster Erza? This was certainly not the Erza we got to know._

Erza turned her gaze to me and Natsu, and I swallowed and waited for what she wanted from him.

**- Lucy .. * SOB * I want to see my * SOB * God's children!**

Me and Natsu stared at each other and Jellal sighed and patted Erzas hand.

**- Mood Swings ..** Muttered Jellal and a few _"ooh .. aah .."_ came before them looked at me and Natsu.

**- Kasai! Kaiya! your godmother is here!**

* * *

_**Kaiyas POV.**_

I saw Kasai and Liz sat on the couch close together and I got a strange feeling inside me while I began to clear my throat and saw both of them froze before them sat up.

_Busted._

**- Here, I think this book might make you think of something better.**

Liz nodded and accepted the book while I have seen how the Kasai had gone up from the couch and walked past me to go out on the balcony.

I looked after him and sighed before I could hear our mother screaming at us.

**- Kasai, Kaiya! YOUR GOD MOTHER IS HERE!**

My lips broke into a smile and I thought of Kasai and watched as he flew to me with irritated eyes, but they disappeared when I explained to him the situation.

We excuse ourselves for Liz smiled at us and we were running with big smiles on our lips against the guild bar to meet our godmother.

* * *

_**Outside the Magnolia Town..**_

_**- You know what to do, S.**_

_The girl nodded and looked toward the main gate which barred the way to the Magnolia Town._

_The man smiled derisively and pushed the girl forward._

_**- Yes, Sir.**_

_**- You must kill Igneel's son's son ..**_

_The girl nodded again and started walking towards the main gate._

_The man stood there looking after her, before his smile died out and he swung himself up on the brown horse, which stood some distance away and rode off._

_She looked after him and she shivered and pulled the leather strap that sat around her waist to hold up her sword that hung behind her and she stepped into the Magnolia Town._

_**- I will not disappoint you sir .. **__Muttered S and directed her steps towards the Fairy Tail guild._

**-/-**

* * *

**Duuun duuun duuun ..**

**ooh .. It was Erza? :O And Jellal? **

**hahha And erza is pregnant with Jellal .. aaw .. Jerza.. :D**

**hehe..**

**This chapter was for you : ~Shadow9635 , because of your sweet review :)**

**and ofc you other too .. (:**

**Love you guys as a friend .. my heart belongs only to one ! **

***hug***

**I am sorry for update so late .. but I guess I never thought you guys wanted more..**

**Review and I will upload faster.**

**TheFireKey.**


End file.
